


東京

by adjslesylyanhshsh



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjslesylyanhshsh/pseuds/adjslesylyanhshsh
Summary: 登坂广臣视角 日记性质 OOCWarning: 血腥可能，暴力倾向有





	東京

**Author's Note:**

> 登坂广臣视角 日记性质 OOC  
Warning: 血腥可能，暴力倾向有

  
\-   
**20X7年1月11日**  
  
京都的四季比东京更分明一些。山下听到总要嘲我。  
  
“这跟地点没关系吧——”他拍着大腿，像听到了什么好笑的事。“不过是落叶多些少些的区别罢了，况且你压根儿不记得东京的事。”  
  
我记不太得来这之前的事。我在年末一个雪天被山下健二郎捡回家，后来一直被养在酒馆帮工。手机里有一篇让我不要回东京的短讯，这之前的记忆像是被什么东西刻意消除了一样，不可思议地被抹得干干净净。生活常识倒基本在脑袋里，至少还记得自己的名字。  
  
山下健二郎经营着一家酒馆，算是我现在的房东——或者说是饲主也不为过。店里资金紧张，我帮着开店关店，据他说也算帮了大忙。根据我微薄的常识，今年经济不景气，在京都能有这么一个地方包吃包住偶尔生意不错还有分红我已满足，便也一直住下。山下家里还住着几个帮工，按他的说法，一只羊也是放，两只羊也是放，饭要做就一起做，房间挤一挤，也不是住不下。  
  
员工宿舍是个半地下室，夏日潮湿，冬日阴寒。我晚上总在重复做一个梦，从梦里醒来却什么都记不得，只是猛地坐起时会撞到上铺的人的床板发出响声。久而久之，周围一开始对像韩剧一样失忆怀有无尽包容的室友也嚷嚷着再这样就要把我赶出去。可每每入睡，那个梦总如约而至。上铺睡的男人叫片冈直人，每晚骂骂咧咧的揪着我领子威胁我要是再打搅他睡觉就把我从窗子扔到外头去，倒是从来没实施——也是，这半地下的潮湿房屋窗子高得不得了，以片冈的身高，估计得把对面睡着的小林直己吼起来搭个人梯。  
  
山下看起来是挺怕寂寞的一个人，身边女人不断，看得人眼馋。我对女人倒兴趣不大，AV还不如对面的小林直己更能激发性欲——我没有向室友出手的恶趣味，不过弄明白了自己估计是个gay这一事实也不失为一件好事。真要说起来，我不讨厌女人柔软的乳房。我以前肯定玩儿过乳交，不知道为什么，但我有这样的印象。对象胸不太大，就算这样也要玩乳交莫非我曾经是个变态？  
  
我哈哈大笑，上头片冈直人啐了一口，骂我有病。  
  
现在晚上六点多，差不多该出去开夜场了。白日这小酒馆算个居酒屋，到八点左右厨师下班就变成酒馆。说是厨师，其实就是山下健二郎本人，晚上在外头有女人自然做不了料理。于是小林直己和片冈直人就穿上白天看来破破烂烂，灯光的映衬下倒还像那么一回事儿的西装走到吧台背后调酒，我则拿山下健二郎唯一一套正装出来做接待。外头人手不够，我为此抱怨了很多次让他们两个去磨炼技艺，提升一下速度好出来一个帮忙。小林直己一直以来尽职尽责说不了他什么，片冈直人基本是磨洋工的典范。无论小林十分钟做一杯酒还是十杯酒，他铁定都只能把剩下寥寥无几的几个订单做完，最后胜利般地把几杯小的可怜的shots递给我，口里道着慢工出细活。  
  
在我看来全是放他妈的狗屁，吧台背后穿着大裤衩的男人能做出什么好东西？表面仪表堂堂，里头早就烂透了，这样的男人看多了我可能会得鸡眼。  
  
今天负责开店的是小林，片冈直人坐在我床上拿着那部屏幕碎得快成雪花屏的手机给我看女人的图片。屏幕都碎成放射状了，真能透过那层裂屏看到里面的奶子吗？多少次都想这么问，但没什么意义，有时候私下里喝酒会跟山下揶揄，这男的大概自己靠意念都能做爱。  
  
而且我本来对女人就没什么兴趣。  
  
今天翻了翻手机里的最近删除，发现了以前的学生卡照片，东大经济学系修士，山下健二郎一度怀疑这是不是加工照片。  
  
“东大竟然有你这样的男人。”他咂舌。也是，提到东京大学就是聪明人、社会精英的象征，哪有像我这样满口脏话活在小酒馆，落得个在异乡失忆的下场的？这么想，我说不定是什么家里有大量财产因权利争夺而被踢出来的电视剧男主角。可惜我是同性恋，所以没有女主会来帮我。  
  
男主也没有。  
  
絮絮叨叨说了这么多，忘记这其实是个日记，今天就到这里。  
  
-  
  
**20X7年7月4日**  
  
六个月过去了，我知道我不是个有耐力的人。但是，六个月哦，这可是隔了六个月哦？未免有点夸张吧。自己也觉得很厉害。直己辞职了，老人里面只剩下直人还在干，满口抱怨着在这里做活儿迟早要得风湿。店里新来了个驻唱兼保安，名字像个女的，叫什么Elly，全名烂长记不住。看起来是像模像样的西洋人，不过我可知道，这家伙连用英文自我介绍都磕磕绊绊。健二郎还兴冲冲地指望着他能说几句英语今后遇见外国友人就不用愁了，被直人无情拦下。“我们这样的店哪来的外国人，老板你别做梦。”且不论那个，这英语水平估计还不如我，虽然我连Hello的拼写都快忘了。  
  
Elly唱歌与其说难听，不如说根本是五音不全，要不差会玩儿点拉普又是黑皮估计早就被山下健二郎扫地出店。听说他现在住在女眷家里，健二郎该是给他开工资的，我打听了下，喂，没搞错吧，时给500日元？报警的话估计得算是剥削的程度了吧。Elly倒是一整天乐呵呵的，似乎只要能在公众场合开口就满足了，直人掐着他的脸，骂他有毛病。  
  
该死，我也想玩乐队。  
  
-  
  
**20X7年7月5日**  
  
今天距离昨天只过了一天。我说了句废话，但这是我有毅力的证明。……干，在日记里就别骗自己了，好歹曾经也是高材生，两天都坚持不下来未免丢人过头。  
  
六个月前我还记得什么是负外部性，现在我只想填满我容物为零的内部，我很饿。  
  
昨晚又做了那个梦，直人已经很习惯我半夜这出定番，我再次撞到他床板时把手熟练地伸下来，往我头顶狠狠砸了一下，用跟Elly学来的洋话骂。“Fuck you.”  
  
“Fuck you.”我回敬。  
  
其实我不想操他，我是个有尊严的Gay——但我确实一直没遇见喜欢的男的，现在我怀疑我可能不喜欢人类。  
  
那个梦我七七八八地开始能描绘出来点什么了：除了一片红色，应该有个男人，金头发，眼角有三颗痣，身体纤细，比健二郎还瘦一些，脸看不清。  
  
对想象中的这个男人我好像可以撸一发，但那样挺像片冈直人的，所以还是算了吧。  
  
-  
  
**20X7年10月5日**  
  
又过去三个月，我记起来了点东西。我确实是东大的学生，甚至还是毕业班，因为昨天我他妈的梦见了我的论文。我好像写完了，也可能没有，现在回东京去交还来得及吗？  
  
我其实不敢回去，手机里那条简讯草稿虽简短，但据我对自己的了解，如果我这么说，回东京一定会发生什么恐怖的事。  
  
我打算跟Elly组个乐队，他们说我挺会唱歌。山下健二郎今天有点没精打采，可能是要给我加工资了。  
  
-  
  
**20X7年10月12日**  
  
吧台上最近总坐一个漂亮的小哥，姓岩田，长得干干净净，身上穿的也都是高级货，不知为什么来我们这个破酒馆。  
  
片冈直人开始穿裤子了。  
  
-  
  
**2017年11月30日**  
  
十一月末了，店里的女人多了一堆，一开始以为是乐队有成效，后来发现主要是岩田刚典那小子招蜂引蝶。  
  
-  
  
**20X7年12月24日**  
  
我对东京的记忆稀薄的不能再稀薄，但昨晚我突然记起东京树。早上开店之后没客，我就把梦里的景象画在吧台堆积如山客人不要的小票背后，小健拖着下巴，百无聊赖地凑着看。  
  
“这个是东京树呀。”关西腔说什么都像在讲漫才，但既然小健看了说是天空树，那就是天空树，是我在东京存在过的证明。  
  
梦里还有个穿毛皮衣的男人，脸记不得，只知道漂亮，声音是特有的沙哑与柔和。  
  
“OMI，来看这个。”他左手拿着手机从后面伸过来，圈着我让我看，下巴搁在我肩膀上，毛领蹭得脖子痒痒的。手机上不记得是什么东西，只知道身后的人又温暖又柔软，美好到令人恐惧。  
  
他的手修长，不像个男人的手，中指戴一枚浮夸的金戒指，笨重到显得有些可笑的金表套在纤细的手腕上。  
  
那个红色的梦里的人也是他。  
  
我他妈竟然梦遗了，半夜起来偷偷洗裤子和被单，被直人看到又要挨嘲笑。是太久没女人（男人）的错。  
  
-  
  
**20X8年1月8日**  
  
梦变清晰了，红色的是血。那个男人的头从脖子上掉了下来，我吓得蹦上片冈直人的床，床板差点碎掉。  
片冈直人说我要谋杀他，屁，我不跳上他的床我就是在谋杀自己。  
他是谁？是谁？是谁？是谁？  
  
-  
  
**20X8年1月9日**  
  
无事。这本干脆就叫杂谈好了，反正本来就是手机备忘录，我爱什么时候写什么时候写。  
乐队组起来有段时日了，竟然已经小有名气，没涨工资，但酒馆的营业额涨了。  
那个男人估计跟我一起唱过歌，他该在我身边的，带着柔软的声音。  
  
-  
  
**20X8年1月12日**  
  
梦见那个男人在我身下喘息，性感得一塌糊涂，地点是调音室，旁边放着两个麦克，我猜白色的那个是他的。头又掉下来了，梦里的我不在意，捧起来吻他的唇，很柔软……这算什么，奸尸？  
  
我说不定是个疯子。  
  
-  
  
**20X8年1月13日**  
  
又梦见跟他上床。跟他是什么关系？  
  
-  
  
**20X8年1月15日**  
  
他是恶魔，我看到了，就算身体碎成一片一片的，那对儿薄薄的唇还能继续开合，七零八落的五官还在唱歌。  
  
而想再听一次的我多半也已经不太正常了，是不是该找个心理医生。  
  
-  
  
**20X8年1月17日**  
  
心理医生是那个叫岩田的小哥，不行不行不行不行，这客人吸引了不少小姑娘来店，把他吓跑了我得被小健扫地出门。  
  
-  
  
**20X8年1月18日**  
  
他说打八折，我说成交。这是我们俩的秘密。  
  
-  
  
**20X8年1月29日**  
  
治疗很神奇，我确实没再做那个梦，片冈直人早上起来带着巨大的黑眼圈，说等我撞床等了一夜，没理由地打了我一拳。  
  
……哈？他是傻瓜吗？  
  
-  
  
**20X8年2月2日**  
  
这段日子无事发生。Elly拿扫帚赶一个摸刚酱屁股的男客人走，被刚酱一把抢过来往男的肩上砍，扫帚柄原来也能发出飒飒的风声。托他们的福，扫帚应声而断，大半夜的还得跑去山下家拿备用的。料峭春风吹得人头晕眼花，回去估计就六点了，推醒客人打烊，又是一天。  
  
-  
  
**20X8年2月4日**  
  
没有了红色的梦，但我很想他，那个漂亮的红色男人。  
跟他做过的事我通通想不起来，但他屁股里一定很热，我知道，我就是知道。  
  
-  
  
**20X8年2月15日**  
  
是我强奸的他，他会把我杀了。  
  
-  
  
**20X8年2月16日**  
  
不是我强奸的他，不是我，那是谁？到底是谁？  
  
-  
  
**20X8年2月17日**  
  
没人强奸他，他已经死了，他被谁杀了？  
  
-  
  
**20X8年2月18日**  
  
停止看心理医生。万一是我杀的，我不想蹲牢房。  
  
-  
  
**20X8年3月11日**  
  
梦见了一个雪天的事。对面站着蒙了面的人。他掸得是玫瑰香水，另一边身上是刺鼻的大麻味儿……恐怕没有大麻味的香水，至少我没听说过这种潮流。  
  
他的手指被砍断了，一根漂亮的小指落在雪地上，血浸润漂亮的皮鞋，融化鞋子上的冰晶一同流进积雪里。地面红了一片。他闷声不吭，踹了我一脚，我边跑边掏出手机，余光看到冲他面门砸下的斧子。  
  
我逃跑了，他恨我。到底是怎么回事？他是谁？我是谁？  
  
明天是我生日，这个月瘦了八斤。  
  
-  
  
**20X8年3月12日**  
  
今天乐队活动停止。Elly哭了，说实话舍不得他和乐队，但我得逃到别的地方去，这本杂谈大概就到此为止。说实话没想到会是这个结果，要是没想起来就好了。  
  
店里一个个全是被酒精毒坏了脑袋的傻瓜，小健说三月没做满不给我工资，包里给我塞得满满的不知道都是什么乱七八糟的，还塞了一堆棉服说北海道冷，估摸着得顶我半年多工资。片冈直人鼓着掌，叫我早点滚蛋，我本想还嘴，又想起这画面似曾相识——小林直己走的那晚后来他从上铺把鼻涕滴在了我bei'dan上。  
  
今天京都下雪了，三月雪，挺罕见的。  
  
祝我生日快乐，大概最糟的一个生日，虽然之前的是什么样子记不起来。  
  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
  
我点击储存把手机揣进兜，嘴里的烟随口吐在了地上。天上的雪纷纷扬扬，等到早上醒来，大概就会有很多孩子推开窗欢呼了。  
  
店还有十五分钟就要打烊，半夜的档口就算偷偷懒也没什么。行李已收拾得差不多，钱包里是到北海道的火车票，天一亮就出发。我搓搓手，打算转身回店里开始赶客，耳边忽然传来柔软的声音。  
  
“啊，果然是OMI。”甜美，带着一点特别的沙哑，听起来并不惊讶。“随地乱扔烟头可不行哦？”  
  
是恶魔。蛇一样的声音。我低下头，死死盯着地面。刚才撇在地上的烟头还闪着火光，尖端一明一灭，不知为何，我想起阴茎，想起手淫，想起鲜红的舌，还有有些凉薄的唇与一个艳丽而放肆的笑。  
  
“臣，”入眼是一双尖头皮鞋的鞋头，缺了一个手指的修长的手，笨拙的金戒指和金表，烟头被碾在脚下散成一摊。  
  
“我一直想见你。”  
  
是东京的气味，雪的味道，混杂的烟草，还有他的香水。  
  
那一天，东京追上了我。

-

  
END


End file.
